1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to railway vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On railway vehicles of the prior art, it is generally known that a car body can be elastically supported by means of coupling element units on an undercarriage frame of a truck that is located underneath the car body. In that case, the coupling elements that execute the suspension action must be connected with the car body and the undercarriage frame so that they can track the movements that occur between the car body and the undercarriage frame.
The object of the present invention is to provide a coupling element that has a spring action which is relieved of loads that are exerted at right angles to its direction of deflection.